Bad Hair Day
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: Now that his Master had power that he hadn't had since his devastating fight with Muzaka all those years ago, you would think all would be fine in Frankenstein's life. But there was a hitch: the added power to his Master was making their bond flood him with unsettling energy, which lead to some small problems.


**Frankenstein's POV**

A sigh left me as I exited the shower. This was my third shower of the day and there were still six hours left. As much as I loved Master getting some of his power back, the additional power through the bond was throwing my own out of place.

That stupid Lord. If she had just given me some warning, then I could have eased both Master and myself through this. But no, she just had to show off and do it her way. Didn't she think of the heart attack she gave me? Not to mention my poor Master with the energy fluctuations going from critical to this high-powered state. It must have been horrible for him.

Reaching out for one of the neatly folded towels, I gently began to dry my hair. I was trying to keep it slow so as to not create anymore static, but try as I might, by the time I was done, my hair was frizzing in every direction. A shudder went through me as I glanced in the full-length mirror.

I looked terrible. The only good thing about having this much power flowing through me was that my skin seemed to glow. This made me glad that I had stumbled across the Alexandria gene or I would have the problem of my body hair being in the same state.

I ran the towel across the rest of me to dry off before firmly wrapping it around my hips. Now came the long, tedious chore of brushing my hair. I couldn't help but let out another sigh. If it wasn't for the Lord, I could just use a slight bit of power to fix this.

There was no way I could have Master see me like this. Master was a Noble and they valued looking proper. I could just imagine his reaction to seeing his bonded looking like a mad scientist from one of those old films

Poor Master, it would bring such shame to him.

 _Master…_

I had only just started when the door opened and my eyes met Master's through the mirror. I had the pleasure of seeing a blush cover Master's cheeks.

Turning, I kept my eyes locked on Master's face.

"Was there something you needed?"

I tried to keep my smile gentle and even as his blush darkened.

 _Master was just too beautiful._

"You called through the bond."

 _I had… When had I done that?_

Master's look went from flustered to curious as he eyed my hand where the brush was.

"Master, this is a hair brush. It's what humans use instead of power to keep their hair in shape."

His eyes narrowed at me in question.

"I normally don't have to do it, but since your power has yet to settle, it is making my own react through the bond. I am not as precise with my own as you are, so I am resorting to human means until everything falls back into place."

I demonstrated by slowly pulling the brush though my hair, moving slowly as not to cause too much more static. It snagged on a knot so I gently worked at it until it ran smooth once more.

Master's hand touched mine as I went to move to the next part. Turning, I saw a questioning look. I couldn't help but smile.

"Master, would you like a turn?"

He nodded, taking the brush from me.

Turning back to the mirror, I watched him work beside me. There was a look of concentration on his face as he focused on me… on my hair I mean. My eyes moved down and I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that our positions weren't reversed. _Why couldn't Master be in the towel and I be fully clothed…? or maybe both of us in towels?_

 _No… You can't think stuff like that. He is your Master._

My eyes flicked back to Master and what I saw shocked me.

Master's eyes were wide and fixed on me. His cheeks were almost as red as his eyes and his mouth was slightly open.

 _Oh no, Master must have heard me!_

"Master… I-"

Master looked back at my hair as if to say _it's fine_ and _I'm sorry for overhearing._

 _What was I going to tell Master?_ It really wasn't proper for someone like me to be thinking something like that about my Master. He was way too pure for me. He is such a good person, whereas I have done such wrong in my life.

It was Master's sigh that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Frankenstein."

Turning, I noticed that Master must have been done as he has taken a step back. He held the brush out to me and I took it without question. My eyes follow the movement of his silky raven hair as he spins to face away from me.

I was confused for a few moments when he didn't move.

"Master, would you like me to brush your hair?"

He gave a small nod.

Giving myself a little shake, I set my focus on my task.

 _I can not mess up Master's hair._

Each brush stroke was measured, moving at the same pace each time. There was no need to worry about any knots due to Master being a Noble, but it still made my heart flutter, doing this to my Master. Being able to indirectly touch Master.

I stepped back once I had worked all they way around and placed the brush back on the bench. Master left the bathroom and stood in the center of my room waiting for me.

"Master, is there anything else you need me to do?"

My attention was so fixed on Master that I hadn't realised that my towel had been coming lose until it slipped. I was too shocked to react when it hit the floor.

Master turned to face away and I felt something break inside. I knew that Nobles weren't big on being naked, but was I really so bad to look at? Surely I knew that I was very different from them and I was nowhere near as beautiful as my Master, but…

No, it is fine. I already knew I wasn't worthy of my Master, so I shouldn't force myself on Master like this. I am a monster after all, the thing of nightmares, while my Master is a pure angel.

How could I be so stupid as to even think about me and Master together? Why would Master even want a human like me? Humans are nothing special. We are so messy compared to Nobles' perpetually proper looks. We don't have the grace and we are nowhere near as finely featured. If anything, I was like a brute compared to any one of them.

Dropping my eyes to the floor, I bent and picked up my towel wrapping it around me.

"I'm so sorry, Master. If you head out to the lounge, I will get dressed and be down to make you tea shortly."

Turning, I started to make my way back to the bathroom only to have arms wrapped around my waist.

'Frankenstein.'

His voice was level and his arms were firm, keeping me in my place. I didn't know what to do. My chest ached and my mind was telling me to run, to save myself from this pain. To do that I would need to break out of Master's hold, which was the same as telling him no and there was no way I could do that.

'Frankenstein, look at me.'

His arms allowed me enough room to turn around, but there was still no way I could look at him, so I closed my eyes. I didn't need to see whatever those beautiful eyes showed, be it rejection or pity.

 **'** **Look at me.'**

The order rang through our bond and my eyes locked on his without even the slightest bit of disobedience.

'You are not a monster. You are the most handsome being I have ever laid eyes on. The only reason I turned my eyes from you was to stop me from taking what you have not given me.'

It wasn't just his words that got to me, but what I felt through the bond. There was so much love flowing to me. So much love directed at me, it was almost to much to bear.

"Master." It came as nothing more than a breath, but I knew Master heard it when a shiver went through him.

"Yes, my Bonded."

"May I kiss you?"

I got my reply when his lips touched mine ever so softly. I had asked, yet to actually feel his lips against mine shocked me so much that I froze.

He pulled back and all I could do was wish he hadn't.

Master was smiling at me in away that made my heart race and a blush colour my cheeks.

'Yes, you may'

That statement for some reason brought me out of my shock. I couldn't help, but kiss him back with much more force then what he had used. A shiver went through me at the feeling of his lips moving with mine.

His hand came up and fingers gripped my hair, pulling me in closer. It drew a groan from me and then his tongue slipped into my mouth. It moved with mine and it felt so good. It felt so perfect to be in my Master's arms.

When we pulled apart, because I needed to breathe, Master smirked at me. I was taken aback at how good it looked on him.

'I have no idea where you got the notion that I didn't like anything messy. Because you look so beautiful right now even though I have made a mess out of you.'

"Master…"

I couldn't say anymore as his lips were moving against mine once more. In that moment I decided right then and there that from this day forward, I would stop making foolish assumptions. Especially concerning my Master.


End file.
